Particulates are believed to have a significant effect on air quality and on the health of individuals, especially those susceptible to allergies. Particulates include household pollutants, dust particles, silica, lint, particulates containing allergens such as pet dander and dust mites. Particulates in the air are generally about 0.1 ums to 50 ums in size.
Products for reducing particulates are well known and described in the patent literature. Many products use filtration and/or ionization technology to reduce particulates in the air. Such technologies can be costly or cumbersome to use over sprayable products for controlling particulates. Such sprayable products are described in the patent literature and typically include ingredients that help precipitate particulates from the air or provide a barrier that covers particulates that land on surfaces. However, these sprayable products may be perceived as ineffective in removing particulates.
For example, a precipitating ingredient may mechanically force particulates to a surface but the smaller, lighter particulates that were precipitated can quickly re-circulate up into the air upon movement of air. Where a product includes dust controlling levels of a barrier forming ingredient, a sticky residue often times results on the surface. In some instances, this sticky residue can attract more dust.
For these reasons, there continues to exist a need for improved methods for reducing particulates in the air without leaving a sticky residue.